Naruto: Radiation Sickness
by SonoftheLost
Summary: Sapped of chakra, Minato has an idea to summon help when the Nine-Tails is released by Tobi on Naruto's birth. Who is it? Will they help? How with people react to someone from the Wastes with advanced weaponry. Wanderer 6 X unknown? Naruto X unknown?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, This is a Fallout/Naruto story. I know there are others but they have them go to the Fallout world and not bring one of the badasses of the wastes to the Elemental Nations.**

 **This story was thought up when I was playing Army of TWO the Devil's Cartel too tell you the truth, from the armor and masks I saw(El Diablo mask and Elite Tactical Gear) they looked a bit like Anbu and then I thought 'what if a character from fallout was summoned into the Naruto world?' and so this story was born.**

 **I will say this, I don't know much about the Naruto manga, I only have knowledge from the Anime-English Dub- so jutsus will be said in English. Also I'm using a character of mine from Fallout but can't think of a name right now so I was thinking of just calling him Gouken and his nicknames/** **aliases** **as Deaths Courier, the Angle of Death, and of course The Lone Wanderer.**

Normal speech

 _Inner thoughts_

 **Kyuubi**

 _ **Jutsu**_

Chapter 1

A clear full moon light night, a man with blue eyes and spiky, blond hair long enough for jaw-length bangs to frame either side of his face looked towards a village below. He wore a black shirt with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, blue pants, shinobi sandals, bandages wrapped around his legs, and over it all was a short-sleeved long white haori closed in the front by a thin, orange rope, decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for Yondaime Hokage written vertically down the back.

Beside him was a woman, she had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair that fell down to her ankles with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She wore a high-collared, white sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting green dress.

Before them was a GIGANTIC fox, demolishing the village they called home.

"Minato, the Kyūbi is destroying everything." the woman says as she holds her side.

"I know, Kushina. Madara's Sharingan still has a hold on it." Minato says, sweat on his brow. "We need to sever the connection he's place on the kyuubi if we want any chance against either of them."

"Well then...LET'S GO AND SHOW HIM WHO HE'S FUCKING WITH, DATTEBANE!"

Kushina says, sounding back to normal. But Minato could tell the birth of their son-Naruto- and the extraction of the Kyūbi has taken it toll on her physically.

Minato could help but chuckle at his wife, still the same no matter what.

"Even if we attack Madara together, the Kyūbi will still cause wanton destruction to the village and slaughter many Shinobis and Civilians. We need someone to help make the fight quick." Minato says trying to form a plan to deal with one of the strongest Shinobis ever produced.

"Can we pull Kakashi to help us? Or even Hiruzen?"

"No, they'll need to hold the Kyūbi long enough for us to force Madara to relinquish control."

"THEN WHO DO YOU SUGGEST THEN?! DATTEBANE!"

"Hmmm, I heard legends of one that killed more people that even the Shinigami could take at once, one they call Lord Death of Murder Mountain and some even say the end of all life has nothing on him. He's killed hundreds of thousands over the years from a young age. The Archangel of Death."

"Are you sure we should summon this angel of death? I mean I think we have enough trouble fighting off the Kyūbi AND Madara, what makes you think he'd help us?"

"Another part of the legends is that he's always fought for innocent people, no matter who they were or even what they were. I think that if he knows that there are people who are going to die, he might just help us."

A long silence settles over them as Kushina and Minato think over summoning someone that could be as deadly or deadlier that their current enemy...until.

"Alright then, let's summon him then." Kushina says

"Kay then, it'll require a substantial amount of chakra to do the summon." Minato says still feeling the strain of the battle with 'Madara'. So Kushina puts a hand on Minato's shoulder and starts to channel her chakra through him.

Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram. "Summoning Jutsu: Archangel of Death!"

* * *

It was a normal day...at least normal for someone in the wastelands. You know, fight off some raiders or slavers, scavenge for supplies and scraps to repurpose in some way. But we're not here for them, we're here for the Lone Wanderer AKA Courier 6

Drinking a bottle of pre-war scotch...as well as some bottles of whiskey, vodka, wine, a few beers, moonshine from Cass and Marguerite made from their recipes and another bottle of scotch, all of them empty. If it was anyone else you'd think that they were alcoholics or would've been dead by now, but cause of his regen implant he could drink as much as he wanted and still only get buzzed he only ever got drunk from drinking Cass' or Marguerites special moonshine one after another. Good thing he got their recipe...which also explains why he's knocked out from the booze.

Why was he drinking enough that even the Garretts would be worried for him? Well It's because it's his time off wandering the wastelands like his father and great grandfather. He just finished moving all of what he had in D.C. to New Vegas. The lockers, My First Infirmary, My First Laboratory, My First Workbench, Pristine vending machine, Jukebox and even his bobblehead stand where now all in his presidential suite.

Right now everything even the weapon lockers wardrobes,even the snowglobes and desk from the suite were out in the hallway. Why? Cause he was deciding where to place everything so it would fit.

But right now he was relaxing with a drink...or a few, with Dogmeat, Rex and even Roxie from Big MT all in his room too.

Right now he was in his Couriers Duster that Ulysses gave him after their fight/talk at the Divide cleaning his arm and pip-boy. There was and still is a myth that they never come off but they do for their owners when they want, after all you can't just have something covering your arm forever...to dirty and itchy then.

With it off you could see the tattoos he had that covered the full arms from wrist to shoulder.

On the left arm two .44 magnums pointed in the opposite directions with two knives in between them, under them where bandolier of bullets, under that where two skulls and two more knives under them with bullets and even grenades falling all around them, but the lower half of the skulls down was covered most of the time by his model A series Pip-boy 3000.

On the right broken sky with a mushroom cloud with a skull made out of the cloud itself and flames around his wrist.

Next to him all the dogs together sleeping after just getting out of the hot sun of the wastelands.

When suddenly the whole room starts to rumble and shake. Under him. the dogs and all his stuff a swirling blue vortex appears and starts pulling everything down through it. No one made a noise as the dogs were too tire and the wanderer was to drunk to even notice.

* * *

 **(Back with Minato and Kushina)**

The smoke of the jutsu dissipates to reveal a man sitting at a desk, bottles scattered around him and a strong scent of alcohol. His arms covered depicting knives and some unknown things on his left and a strange cloud forming a skull on the front and reaches the 'ground' and flames encompass his wrist.

Three dogs sleeping near him, two of them with metal limbs and even their brains showing, them starting to wake and growl at Minato and Kushina.

* * *

 **(Wanderer POV)**

Cass' special moonshine was coming off and slowly he started to regain his cognition… before he takes another swig of scotch. But since it wasn't as powerful as Cass' or Marguerites, it only had a small effect normally.

Finishing off the bottle, he looks around to see that him -all his stuff- and even Roxie, Rex, and Dogmeat have been moved outside. Standing there was a blond man and a red headed woman.

In an instant he pulls out Lucky and aims it at the gut of the man and Zhu-Rong at the woman. "Where the hell am I? Who are you?...and How did you get me and my stuff out here?!" He says a little miffed that now he had to move everything again. You know how long that took to repair a car to carry all this, then get it into the elevator and the get it into the hall of the presidential suite to go down and do it again? Well you don't want to know how fucking long it took. _"Wooo god! Note to self: quit drinking...as much. Marguerite still knows how to make a real ass kicker moonshine. Same of Cass if these guys could take me and all this stuff out without waking me up. But why didn't the dogs attack them?"_ The Wanderer thinks as the regen implant starts removing Cass and Marguerites special from his body.

"I'm Minato Namikaze and this is my wife Kushina Uzumaki. Are you the one they call the Archangel of Death?" the blond hair man asks.

Thinking back the Wanderer remembers all the names Raiders, Slavers, legion, and even Enclave shouted at him, from asshole, and bastard to even cumguzzler. But some did call him the Angel of Death a few time for taking out Paradise Falls by himself and the Pitt and taking out the Legion and Enclave.

"Yeah, people call me that."

"Then we need you help, dattebane." the redhead says as she points behind him.

Looking around the Wanderer sees a what looks like a Pre-War animal called a fox, but the difference was that this was a GIGANTIC NINE-TAILED FOX!


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright** **, I've been playing Fallout 4 an I got to say, I love the new V.A.T.S So I've been thinking of adding the Fallout 4 perks an V.A.T.S to the wanderer's arsenal. An I was thinking of making the Fallout 3 pip-boy stronger than the Fallout 4 one so the wearer could keep a suit of power armor inside, then I can do more with it. Might also do the infinite leveling up like Fallout 4 so most of the Perks form Fallout 3 an New Vegas will also show up.**

Normal speech

 _Inner thoughts_

 **Kyuubi**

 _ **Jutsu**_

Chapter 2

The Wanderer sits legs crossed, eyes closed as he hears what this Minato has to say. Finally he speaks.

"Alright, so let me get this straight. You summoned me here, using a energy common to you called Chakra, you want me to help protect your village, and fight a guy this strange powers and has control of a giant fox demon?"

Minato nods his head, "Yes, that sums up everything. Will you help us?"

The Wanderer remains silent for a time, pondering all that he's heard an seen.

.

.

.

"Alright I just need to stop drinking, because I've found the biggest bunch of crazies I've ever seen in my whole life." He says at last...before Kushina punches him so hard his head is forced deep into the ground. "Thank you GOD! Glad I got metal coating my bones or else that would've most likely killed me!" He thinks as he pulls his head out of the ground. "Note to self; don't piss off her...and maybe any other woman here." The Wanderer thinks as he brushes out the dirt from his hair. He swears he could feel a growing welt from her fist growing by the second.

Kushina rubs her hand a bit grumbling something about being thicker headed than she thought.

Minato rubs the bridge of his nose, slightly embarrassed at what his wife did, But then again he was smirking a bit, trying to hold back a laugh from their interaction.

"Say I believe you,"The wanderer bringing out a Ice cold Nuka-Cola and held it to his welt. "You 'summoned' me mee here. IF I believe everything is I relevant. Right now you know the only way I can go back."

"Thank you for helping us." Minato says bowing a bit.

"Alright, you said the Kyuubi is under the control of a guy named...Madara, right?" Minato nods confirming the information. "Very well, then we should hit him first. Hopefully breaking the control will cause the Kyuubi to be stunned or even go away from your village. Let's find the cock sucker an beat the shit out him!" The wanderer says cracking his knuckles.

"YEAH! ABOUT TIME!" Kushina says before she starts to march off.

"There's one problem." Minato says making Kushina stop in her tracks. "He has our son. If we blindly attack, he'd mostly like harm Naruto."

"Oh...yeah." Kushina says seldomly, before punching a tree so hard it nearly bent in half.

"Then we get your son away from him first." The Wanderer says strapping on his pip-boy and checking his supplies for what he needs.

"How?" Minato raises an eyebrow.

"I have a plan, but you'll need to distract him for a while."

* * *

"Everything is going according to plan." Says a man with a black cloak thinks as he watches the Kyuubi devastating the village hidden in the leaves. His face covered by an white mask with one hole for his right eye, covered by lines surrounding the hole.

In his arms was a baby boy, newly born. His hair was as crimson, with a single strip of blond on the left side of his hair. The boy's cries filling the air. Though you couldn't see his face, one could tell he was ecstatic at the spectacle before him. "What took you so long,

.

.

.

Hokage." he says turning towards Minato and Kushina. "You was well, Kushina."

Kushina's face held a rage like none had even seen, her hair forming what looked like 9 tails behind her. She takes a step forward before he puts a kunai to Naruto's throat.

"AH AH AHHH! If you want your son to not meet the Shinigami just after his birth, you'll keep yourself under control."

Her anger was only stocked more and more, but she planted her feet into the ground. Not trusting them to keep themselves still. Minato, though he didn't show it, he felt the same rage as his wife. But tried his damnedest to stay where he was, hoping the plan worked so he could release his rage on Madara.

"Now, you'll watch the destruction of your village, and when it's nothing but rubble. Then you may have your son." Better to be on the safe side he thinks as he presses the edge into the tender flesh of the infant's neck. A light russel could be heard in the grass but he brushed it off as just the wind, since he couldn't sense any chakra.

"If you hurt my son, I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD! DATTEBANE!" Kushina yells, clearly barely holding back.

"Leave Naruto out of this, he has done nothing to anyone." Minato says through clenched teeth.

"He's useful to me, allowing me to keep you preoccupied. As long as he is… an as long as you do as I say, he'll live." More brushing of the grass causes him to hold the infant closer. For a time it's quiet, letting him think it was nothing, but he doesn't drop his guard as he watches the couple for any movement from them or their surroundings.

* * *

 **(Wanderer's P.O.V.)**

I slowly take my steps through the grass. My chinese stealth suit's cloak keeping me cloaked as long as I needed. I had thought of using a stealth boy, but I needed time to get to my target an enough time to plan on retrieval. Using the wind to my advantage, I step only when there's a strong gust, letting nature itself mask sound. I drown out their conversation, concentrating on my mission rather than the world around me.

 _"Get closer to the boy."_ I think, within a few feet now. _"I'll have to grab him before, maybe loop my arm between them."_ Lining up his hand as he takes out his Chance's Knife. He waits, any movement before the time is right...and the boy will be killed. a gap between the kunai and the infant slowly opens. He takes two charges of him GRX, time slows to a crawl. Thrusting the knife forward he puts it between the kunai and the infant before wrapping his left arm around the baby and pulling him away. Time slowly ticks faster and faster, the infant now safe, the wanderer thrusts the knife farther. The kunai digging into his hand as the blade stabs the man, it's poison already starting to take effect as time resumes as normal to him. The man puffs out of existence and is replaced by a log.

The man appeared a few feet away and throws a bunch of kunai at the wanderer. In an instant, an yellow flash was next to him and took the Naruto away, allowing the wanderer take out Xuanlong assault rifle, his left eye glows a slight green as time slows in V.A.T.S allowing him to pick the kunai with each shot. Taking them out, as Kushina punched the ground where the man appeared, breaking the ground as he jumps away.

The wanderer sends a few more rounds after the man, as he dodges each of them barely, his cloak becoming riddled with bullet holes. Time slows as he enters V.A.T.S. again, one shot to the knee, CRITICAL! The bullet rips through the air and hits it's mark, just hitting above his knee. But it goes right through Madara, the Wanderer takes two more charges and moves in with Two-Step Goodbye powerfist.

"Two-Steps…" The Wanderer says as he gets behind Madara. "GOODBYE!" He SLAMS his fist into Madara, a shock wave could be seen through the air as his fist breaks the sound barrier. His fist sinks deeper into Madara, before he puffed into another log.

"FUCKING A! QUIT WITH THE LOG SHIT!" The Wanderer says before taking out his minigun. "JUST DIE LIKE THE BASTARD YOU ARE!" He holds down the trigger, as bullet after bullet fly, the barrel slowly becoming redder and redder finally yellow as heat builds.

Minato hands Naruto off to Kushina as he charges a Rasengan, using the Flying Thunder God Technique to appear above Madara before slamming into his back. "Flying Thunder God Technique: Level 2."

Madara jumps out of the rubble and holds his left arm as it slowly falls off, what looked like white blood pouring from his arm as the flesh tears away. "You actually got me...I'm surprised." He looks at the Wanderer an glares at him. "I don't know who you are or those weapons you carry. But, you will not stop me. They-" In an instant Minato was in Madara's gut.

"With this, the Kyuubi no longer belongs to you!" Strange writing covers Madara's body as the Kyuubi roars into the air. Madara jumps back and lands on a tree branch.

 _"Six charges, each lasting eight seconds. No more playing around!"_ The Wanderer thinks as he takes out his modified Anti-Matter Rifle. Taking all that remained of his Implant GRX charges and fires his explosive .50MG rounds. One after another fires as he reloads so fast, the shells barely leave the barrel as they zoom out to meet their target. "DIE! DIE! DIIEE!" He shouts, a clear blood rage building in him. All rounds hit at once, creating a large explosion, tearing the tree apart as a ball of fire engulfs it.

Madara jumps out of the explosion, his cloak covered in flame but they subside as he lands. More blood pours from his wounds. "It seems I underestimated you, all of you" He says looking at Minato and the Wanderer most "You managed to wound me and sever my ties with the Kyuubi." The right side of his mask starts to crack over his right eye, pieces start to fall away, exposing a pure red eye with three tomoe surrounding his pupil. "However, the Kyuubi will be mine again." The air around hims starts to spiral inwards towards his right eye, he himself started to break away into it. "I am going to take over the world...and there are so many ways to go about it." Quickly the man disappears, leaving the three and the baby.

"Oh, fuck. That guy was a strange one." Wanderer says falling on his ass...before getting smacked upside the head by Kushina. "OWW, what was that for?!" she yells holding Naruto's ears.

"DON'T SWEAR IN FRONT OF MY SON!" She yells at him, a fire visible in her eyes.

"I was swearing at Madara, and now you have a problem with it?"

She responds as she turns away, "You were swearing at him, not for the sake of swearing like now." Not even bothering to look at him now.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" He says taking out another Ice cold Nuka-Cola for the new welt. "FINE, jesus! Alright. all we have left is a giant demonic fox to deal with. I'll leave this part to you, since I only know beating things to death."

Minato is silent for a time, his every expression dejected as he roamed through thought after thought. "We'd have to seal it. contain it in a host. It's the only way to stop it…" He walks over to the wanderer. "It must be sealed in a child, and the only one...is my son." he whispers

"What do you mean 'sealed in a child'? Why your son?" Whispered back the Wanderer

"Civilians don't have strong enough chakra coils to be able to handle the Kyuubi's being added. His mother is from a clan with naturally high amounts of chakra. If I simply reseal it back in my wife, the time away has weakened her coil. Doing so would only kill her, letting it back out."

The Wanderer was silent for a time, rager plastered his face. His mind working as fast as it could, running best case scenarios. But one thing keep coming up, how will the civilian population react to this? If his own reaction to their world was one thing, then how would these people react to the destroyer of their homes...being sealed into a child. "Do the civilians at least have an understanding on how you ninja operate? Do they understand your 'jutsu' stuff?"

"No, they only learn if they enter the academy. Most don't, but those that do only want fame and are hot headed for many years."

"So you're going to seal the destroyer of their homes, businesses, and even killed their families, and put it into your son? I might not know much about this shit, but even I know that's the dumbest thing I've even heard!"

"We have no choice, if it's put into an aged body, the sudden added chakra would kill them! I don't want to do this to my son, but I'd also not ask someone else to put their child through the same thing! I know what I'm sentencing my son to, would rather kill myself than do so, but it's the only way we have,"

Wanderer sighs as he rubs the bridge of his nose. "I've made...many difficult choices in my life. I have long feared...that my sins would return to haunt me, and the cost...would be more than I could bear." He says louder so even Kushina heard, trying to find his voice. "Out of all of them, there was only one...that I decided the fate of a child...one that wasn't my own...and at the time...it came between the fates of that child...and the fate of slaves." He looks Minato in the eyes. "That choices has haunted me more than any other...I know where you're coming from...and know how difficult it is. This is not something I have an understanding in, so I will follow your call here" Getting himself together he takes a deep breath. "What do you need of me?"

* * *

 **There we go chapter done, Hope you like. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Normal speech

 _Inner thoughts_

 **Kyuubi**

 _ **Jutsu**_

Chapter 3

"I'll need time to prepare everything, how long do you think you can give us?"

"As long as you need, if I can get there quickly. Then after you can send me back."Wanderer says changing back into the Couriers Duster as Minato's face changed to shame.

"In all honesty I don't know if you'll disappear like a-any other summon, and I don't know how or if there even is a way to send you back."

Anger boiled in the wanderer once again, this time for the man who lead him on. "You mean to tell me, you were playing me all along!" He clenched his teeth hard as he glared at the blond.

"No, I intend to help you find a way back. You have to understand, the summons we use brings animals and never another person." Minato says holding up his hands. "I don't know if you'll just go back like any other summon."

"So you still lead me on without telling me I might not have a way back home!" The wanderer yell, more pissed at being lied too. He had to admit, this place was beautiful in it's own right. Even more so than Zion in many ways.

"I know but I wasn't expecting to summon another person. I didn't even think of it because most summons are for animals we make a contract with, and they usually have a set place that they go back too once their job is done . . . or the summoner is dead."

The wanderer goes silent as he thinks. " _This place is better than the wastelands, but these people have strange ass powers and I'm only armed with what I got on me and back in the chests! How the fuck and I suppose to compete, especially when I run out of bullets! I almost hope this is just another Chem trip, then again last time I woke up from one I was naked in the Ultralux fountain with a pair of cuffs keeping me there."_ He thought as he had to bite back his laughter at the memory of the cat calls he got from the female NCR soldiers and gamblers. One even started to throw money at him prompting the others to do the same, granted they were all ones.

After sometime he simply looks over to Kushina, "RED! Do you know a quick way me there?"

Kushina's eye twitches. "What you call me?"

"I called you RED. Now, do you know a quick way there?"

Kushina's eye twitches more before she regains her composure and she walks over to Minato and hands him their son. "Hold on to Naruto please, Minato." Minato had a look of pure fright as he sweats a bit and casts a look of worry towards the Wanderer.

Kushina walks up to the Wanderer calmly . . . Before she grabs him and spins around in a blur. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME: RED! DATTEBANE!" She yells before launching right at the Kyuubi.

Minato stares at where the Lone Wanderer was last seen when he was sent, "Wasn't that a little...excessive wasn't it."

"You know what happens to people who piss me off...or disobey me." She says flashing him a slight grin at the end.

"Really? Trying to turn this on me? Should I remind you when I give the orders."

Kushina leans in with a wide grin, "Oh, and when are those moments?" Minato's head hangs low as a rain cloud looms over him.

* * *

 **(Lone Wanderer)**

" _You know . . . it occurs to me, that I should just keep my mouth shut until further notice. It may lead to my death at this rate."_ He thinks as wind burned eyeballs strain to see as the sound of his fluttering coat fills his ears. Second by second the giant fox growing bigger and bigger, " _Alright, now how and I suppose to fight this?"_ He asks himself before looking through his pipboy for an answer. " _Assault rifle? Fat Man? Maybe."_ He thinks nonchalantly as he sees the outline of the fox grow past the edges of the pipboy in his vision.

.

.

.

 ***BOOOOOMMMM***

An explosion envelopes the side of the great beast as him hit it. Making the fox roar, but whether it was pain or rage who could tell, and fly a good distance in the opposite direction.

The fox recovered quickly and starts to shake and kick wildly, clearing the smoke to show the Wanderer in a T-60 power armor suit, fully modified with every attachment possible all slapped on his newest 'acquired' power armor. The mechanical hands gripping the fur of what he would have to guess was the lower part of the Kyuubi's shoulder, desperately trying to hold on.

 **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

The T-60's HUD blared as a display of the hull appears in bottom left side of the HUD, the hand and legs touching the fur of the giant fox slowly degrade with each passing second.

" _How the fuck-balls is that happening?!"_ The Lone Wanderer thinks to himself as the fox moved like a Yao Guai covered in fleas. The Wanderer grabbed with both hands and throws himself up as far as he could before activating the Jetpack on the back of the armor. Slowly climbing in altitude as the fox stopped below him, then landing right on it's back with a heavy ***THUNK*** as the metal frame took most of the force, explosive vents on both legs released their charges full force below him into it's spine.

His armor still slowly degrading till his legs turned from orange to red in his HUD as he pulled out Xuanlong with Armor Piercing 5.56 rounds and fired into the back of the Kyuubi's skull, emptying the clip as the fox roared out and shook its body violently. Grabbing the fur of it's back as he tucked Xuanlong under his arm and reloaded. Smacking the new clip on his armored leg to make sure it was secure before resuming his assault, this time more on the back as to not waste the rounds as fox continues to get more agitated with every bullet that entered its body or grazed its skin.

Having enough of the human on its back, it used one of its mighty tails to smack the spot he was. Only for the Wanderer to take the hit and hold to the tail as it flailed him around through the air wildly as he shouted, "WHHOOAA!"

The Wanderer looks at his clock, it was almost midnight, soon all his GRX charges to be renewed at the stroke of 12. All he needed to do was hold on long enough to use them.

 **11:57**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **11:58**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **11:5- ***

Finally one of the mechanized hands released their grip as it's joints break and the Wanderer is thrown about more violently. Then with one last flick of the massive tail the Wanderer was sent flying, just as his clock struck Midnight.

"FUUCK MY AAAASS!" The Lone Wanderer yelled as he flew over the Kyuubi's head, fixing himself midair with the Jetpack and aiming his special Fat Man; MIRV, leveling it for it's face and squeezed the trigger, launching the mini nuke before it opened up and released eight even smaller warheads that spread in a tight pattern as they flew to their target.

 ***BOOM-BOOM**BOOM**BOOM-BOOM-BOOM**BOOM***

Each of them exploded in their own mini mushroom cloud as the Kyuubi is sent back a few yards, landing on its feet and shook its head to clear the clinging smoke and flames.

* * *

 **(Konohagakure)**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, retired Third Hokage, watched as he panted heavily as sweat dripped from his forehead and nose. He and the rest of the Shinobi in the village have been fighting the Kyuubi no Yoko for what seemed like hours now, but even with their combined efforts he could tell they've barely even harmed the Kyuubi.

 ***BOOOM!***

Suddenly an explosion envelopes the side of the Kyuubi, sending it flying back. Hiruzen's aged eyes catch a figure in a large suit of armor holding onto the Kyuubi's shoulder as the smoke cleared and the Kyuubi started to thrash wildly. Then it looked as though fire erupted from the armors back, sending the figure into the air and above the Kyuubi before it stops and the figure fall onto its back as another explosion envelopes the Kyuubi's back.

The Kyuubi roars as a series of smaller explosions echo through the air and it swipes on of its tails across its back. Flicking the tail it sends the figure off like a flea.

 ***BOOM-BOOM**BOOM**BOOM-BOOM-BOOM**BOOM***

Eight large explosions dot the face of the Kyuubi as the figure flies towards Hiruzen, crashing into the side of an apartment complex before breaking through the opposite wall and continuing to fall to the ground with a loud ***CLANG!*** , sending dirt and rubble flying on impact.

Hiruzen looked to the crater made by the figure to see its armor was indeed large, definitely not what a Shinobi would wear and far larger than any Samurai armor he'd seen, with tubes and wires attached to the helmet with light on the right side. The left arm seemed to be missing the plating, showing a metal frame covering the armor's wearer.

Slowly the right arm comes up and removed the helmet, revealing a man with tan skin, shoulder length dark brown hair and a thick, neatly trimmed beard coating to his jaw and chin. Multiple scars lightly dot his face but the most prominent was one that went from his forehead over his brow over his left eye and to his cheek. But the real attention grabber was his eyes, yellow almost golden that almost seemed to shinned in the moonlight.

The man turned his head to Hiruzen, "Afternoon." Was the only thing he said as he started to rise to his feet. Hiruzen see Anbu ready to fight this man, but the former Third Hokage raised his hand and stopped them.

"I don't know who you are, but I assume those explosions I saw were your doing." Hiruzen states more than questions, receiving a nod from the man before the roar of the Kyuubi turns their attention.

The man's hands are enveloped in a blue light, as it subsidies Hiruzen sees what could only be described as a large painted tube with red and white stripes and a blue square and white stars. Suddenly smaller objects scream out from one end and fly to the Kyuubi's face, all thirteen of them exploding on contact as the Kyuubi blocks the last four with one of its tails.

As the smoke clears the man lets out a low whistle, "Damn, this thing is tough." He says as the tube disappeared in another flash of light. "Hope Minato doesn't take much longer, might run out of ammo before that thing goes down."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at the mention of Minato as the man throws back on his helmet, but files it away as the man charged off towards the Kyuubi. " _Whoever you are, I know you're going to cause quite a few headaches."_ Letting out a long sigh as he rubbed his brow, " _Good thing I'm retired. I doubt I would have the patience to deal with this, let alone Danzo was well."_

* * *

 **(With the Lone Wanderer)**

"PEENIIIIIIISS!" He yells as he pulls out his fully modified Chainsaw as he closed in on the Kyuubi's leg at as fast as he could sprint, the T-60 protecting him from debris from collapsing buildings.

As he reach the leg, he jumped and gripped the chainsaw tightly as the teeth spun ferociously and smoke poured from the back as the teeth dig into the leg as blood sprayed out by the gallons, coating the right side of the Power Armor as it cut to the bone.

The Kyuubi roars as it lifted up its wounded foreleg, picking up the wanderer and sending his skyward. Activating the Jetpack, he levels over the Kyuubi and dropped once again on its back, the explosive vents while damages still worked and sent an explosive shockwave through the beast's spine.

"HAHAA, MISS ME BI-" The Wanderer shouted, only to be cut off as something large suddenly pressed him into the back of the Fox. Turning his head he sees a GIANT Frog . . . Toad . . . Whatever you want to call it, now holding him and the fox down. "First I'm asked to fight a freak with weird ass powers, then I'm told to fight an unnatural large fox and get flicked off like a bug, and NOW A GIANT HORNY TOAD IS STANDING ON TOP OF ME! FUCK THIS, I DONE WITH CHEMS BUT I AIN'T STOPPING MY DRINKING!" Turning his head back down, he sees the fox glaring at him with its large red eyes, "AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! IF THIS THING WASN'T HOLDING ME DOWN I'D BE KICKING YOUR ASS AROUND TOWN!" He shouts as he felt a burning sensation on his hands, the left one was expected or at least the whole arm cause of the exposed frame but the right made him wonder what was happening. In a flash they disappear from view, leaving the Toad in their place.

As suddenly as the disappeared from the village, the reappeared far away in the middle of a forest. The sudden transition, combined with being stepped on by the Toad, sends the Wanderer flying off as he was unable to grab ahold of anything.

"FUUUCCK!" He shouted as he flailed wildly, trying to regain some control of himself midair. A faint instinct to reach out to the grab the fox filled his head as the strange burning sensation on his hands continued until a strange purple and sickly green energy forms over his right forearm, as he pointed it towards the fox a large spectral skeletal hand forms in the air. The spectral hand digs into the foreleg of the fox, pulling the Wanderer back before it slowly cut the leg as it slowly let him slide closer to the ground. The hand disappears with the energy on his arm as large glowing yellow chains sprouts from the ground and bind the Kyuubi.

Dropping the rest of the way down with a ***THUD*** he looked at his arm. "What the fuck? When the fuck could I do that?!" He asked aloud to no one in particular. In a flash of blue light he changes to his Couriers Duster as he continued to look at his arm. Then he noticed a strange make that he couldn't make out. A light Blue, Green energy with traces of purple and yellow could be seen almost flowing from the mark, the same burning sensation slowly faded as did the energy as he took of his pipboy and saw the same symbol, the longest of the lines, as well as the ones the smaller lines were surrounding. pointing towards his pointer finger on each hand. **(1)**

The roar of the fox turned his attention from the mark back to his giant beast of an enemy. Looking up he sees the leg the spectral hand clawed had been raised and was currently coming down on top of him.

In an instant he was off running, but the Kyuubi's paw followed as it closed in on top of him. The burning sensation returned as he thought of the right distance for his safety. The next second his vision is distorted as he seemed to be moving at speed even the GRX Implant could reach, then he was standing where he was looking, the burning sensation not as powerful as before, but still there.

He looked back to see the paw break the earth where he was. Looking back at his hand he sees the same energy disappear with the sensation. As he looked at the mark he started to laugh, "HAHAAHAAAAA, this can't be real." Was all he said as he started to look around as he was trying control his laughter.

Around him was trees, trees, . . . and more trees. But then his eyes spotted Minato and Kushina, behind them was what looked like an altar and on it was their child, Naruto, wrapped in a blanket. Minato standing doing some signs with his hands as Kushina looked saddened behind him.

Looking back at the Kyuubi he sees it glaring at the two of them, but he followed it's gaze and his eyes widened as he saw a claw not heading to the two adults, but the babe. Minato and Kushina see this too and rush in front of the claw. The Wanderer charges towards them as he changed once again into his T-60 power armor and used every GRX charge he had. Still it was not enough as he saw the claw start to pierce Minato's back.

He screamed in his mind to move faster as the burning sensation returned, once again it was duller than before. His vision becomes distorted once again as he found himself moving closer in an instant and continued to change at them.

As the claw exited Minato's stomach the wanderer pushed Kushina out of the way, pushing her pretty far out of the way, as time returned to normal and he grasped the claw. The joints and even the frame itself groans as he plants his feet firmly into the ground, putting every fiber of strength he could muster to hold back the claw, but still he was being pushed back slowly.

Pulling the claw over his shoulder, leaving a large scratch that cut almost down to the frame, he pushed up with his legs and back as he pulled down hard on the claw. A low creaking was all he heard before the sound of snapping bone filled his ears, the sound was almost as sweet at the sound of a guitar in that moment as he put every last ounce of strength he could muster.

The Kyuubi roars loudly as the chains binding it strained to hold the beast down. "I HOPE THIS FUCKING HURTS, YOU OVER GROWN RUG!" The Wanderer shouted as pushed more and more, hearing more and more snapping. Then finally the claw broke just after Minato's stomach and cracked all the way back to the hand like paw.

The Lone Wanderer hears a weak laugh as he tosses the broken claw to the side. He looks at Minato, who holds a weak smile as blood seeped from his mouth. "T-Thank you, I-I own you more t-than I ever c-could repay." The blond says weakly. The wanderer moved to pull him off as he changed back to his Duster and pulled out a Stimpak. "Please, don't bother. Regardless of what you do, I will die. The seal I used requires a soul to be used. I-It will hold the K-Kyuubi in Naruto far better than a-any other type of seal." Minato coughs, spitting up more blood as he looked at Naruto over the wanderer's shoulder. "I-I know I've asked a lot from you already, saving not only Naruto." He shifts his gaze to his wife, slowly getting off the ground after getting pushed out of the way. "But also my Kushina."

The wanderer looked at him, the broken claw still sticking through his chest. Though that was probably the only thing keeping him alive right now. He shrugs his shoulders, honestly not even sure what to say as he saw Minato change to his own father, James, as he died of radiation poisoning.

"I-I don't have much time, please hear me out." Minato's breaths become more labored as he tries to cling to what life he has left. Getting a nod from the Wanderer, whose face changes to a scowl and a glare, he continued, "If it's a-as I theorized, if you don't return to your home on my death. I-I ask, protect my son. T-There will be those that will try to harm him just for this seal, and I fear the fox may try to cause him harm if left at it's full strength within him. This is why I'm going to try and split it in half, between my son . . . and you."

"You want to seal it in me!" The Lone Wanderer yell, "I don't think you've noticed, but I have no chakra. You said that suddenly adding chakra can kill people!"

"I-I know, but that mark on your hand." Minato weakly points to the Wanderer's right hand. "I can feel chakra pouring f-from it when you grabbed the claw. It would seem t-that it is starting to create a chakra network within you. If I seal half the Kyuubi in you, i-it may only boost the rate that it builds also weaken it so Naruto can resist and grow strong enough to control it . . . or may kill you as we said."

The wanderer looked down at the ground, his brow furrowed as he thought over everything he heard. These marks now give him chakra and now building something he doesn't even know about in him and he must have a 'demon' fox planted in him. Part of him wanted to shout 'FUCK NO!', but another part kept hearing the cries of the babe behind him. Turning his head he sees the child, not even a day old from what they told him and already he will be blamed for so much. Once more his mind turned to the Kyuubi, with it in the boy there would be people trying to use him as a weapon, as a slave. If he did stay here how long could he protect the babe, he could barely fight the fox with his power armor and weapons. He did like other than firing his gun and even then he only did so much to him, and that was against one enemy. What would happen it there's multiple adversaries at once and he doesn't have an allies to help. He wanted to protect this child, and to do that he needed power. This thing was stronger than anything he even fought, fighting a village of people before he even arrived and took a MIRV shot to the face and barely looked affected. The Wanderer turns back to Minato and gives a simple nod as Minato smiles one last time. Suddenly the Wanderer felt . . . something go right through him, sending pain shooting through his entire body.

Looking down he sees an arm passing right through his stomach and into Minato, glancing behind him he sees a TALL . . . thing standing behind him wearing a white robe. It's hair was white as snow, long and wild looking as could be. The part of its chest that was exposed showed the skin tight against bone as it's face held a wicked smile and what looked like a knife in it's fanged teeth.

Pain shoots through the wanderer, nearly making him damn near pass out, as the arm starts pulling some blue energy through Minato. Slowly the blue energy is pulled out showing the shape of a man, making the wanderer guess it was Minato's soul. Then red energy is pulled through after and slowly starts to sink into the wanderer's stomach. As the red energy touches him he does fall to his knees and tries his damnedest to not scream in agony. Finally the energy is fully pulled from Minato as well as the red, which the Wanderer could only guess is the Demon's soul. As it was pulled through the Wanderer and the being behind cut the red soul in half, the half still in the Wanderer sinks back into his body as the pain slowly ends and he falls to his knees then fall to the ground, as his vision fades all he hears his the sound of Naruto's cries and Kushina yell for Minato.

 **I hope you all enjoy this, it took a while for me to get it to feel somewhat right to me.**

 **(1) Mark of the Outsider from Dishonored, figured I'd give him some powers to at least be able to take one some people. This is also the reason as to why He'll have half the Kyuubi sealed in him.**


End file.
